


Friday Night At 'Chasers'

by Huntress69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of a hellacious week of lunacy, Steve runs into Danny at a (gay) club - Cliché? Yes; Do I care? No.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Night At 'Chasers'

**Author's Note:**

> This fic includes mild Steve!Angst, because he's not neurotic enough + a touch of Crack

**Disclaimer: Yes, they are mine. I have just purchased Steve and Danny and the rest via Ebay and they will be moving to Showtime next month. Lori and Jenna will be returning, although both will have proper jobs to do and will do them from HQ, leaving the fieldwork to the Core!Four. Lori will move in with Max, Jenna will have a torrid threesome with Kono and Charlie, and Malia will join up full-time as the Five-0's resident doctor. Gabrielle will be recruited by the government and shipped off to God knows where (for God knows how long) which will lead to Steve comforting Danny with brotherly hugs that only stay brotherly for the first half of episode one.**

**************

One Friday night, when he was still just the haole transferred in from the mainland, Danny Williams got lost on his way home and got a flat tire. While he was waiting for AAA, he heard a lovely voice belting out "God Bless the Child" and stepped into a nearby blues club, listening to a session. Once his flat was repaired he stayed for a while, and now, when he didn't have Grace he headed to the same club on Friday evenings to have a couple of drinks, close his eyes and just let the music move through him. 

On his second visit Danny realized it was a gay club, but he was no homophobe, the music was good and the drinks weren't watered down; it was as nice a place as any. So what if he got hit on regularly? He let the men down gently, and some of them were younger (and total "pretty boys"); he loved every minute of it.

Now what Danny didn't know was that his partner frequented this particular club as well, and since his return to Hawaii, Steve also headed there on Friday's. Of course Danny also didn't know that Steve's evenings there were not only for the music. 

And by some strange quirk of fate, in two years the men had never run into each other - until one lovely spring evening....

**~~~~~~~~**

Steve arrived home early on Friday, did a few chores, took a quick shower, ate a sandwich and changed his clothes, ready to celebrate the start of the weekend. There was a new band at 'Chasers', one of the nicest gay clubs at the west end of the island. It was a place in which he could get 'lost', where nobody cared he was Five-0. In this part of town, there were mostly locals and he could just be Steve, an old friend to some and a new face to others.

It was also a place for Steve to find nameless men, something he had been doing since his return to the islands. He was bisexual, but had a preference for men these days, the lone exception being the lovely Catherine Rollins. When he was in the SEALs, going from mission to mission and country to country, it was easy - there wasn't enough time to have anything more than casual sex. As the head of Five-0, it wasn't as simple, but he had managed it. Steve wasn't ashamed of his sexuality; he had long ago come to terms with it, but he was more than aware that some might not be so accepting. He knew his team wouldn't have a problem with it, but he allowed them to believe he went home every night and stayed in, watched TV and hit the sack by 10PM. 

Steve often wondered how they would react to their boss going out to clubs for anonymous pick-ups, and he would simply explain that he liked sex, plain and simple. He was a grown man, he practiced safe sex, and he didn't bottom for anyone - he would not put himself in what he considered a submissive position. Okay, so he wouldn't tell them the last part, but the rest was fine. 

He would also have to omit the part about pining away in silence for one Detective Daniel Williams, previously of New Jersey, now of Hawaii; he had no clue when that had begun. 

Steve would never disclose that one evening he was jerking off and instead of seeing some nameless man, it was Danny in his head. He wanted to pound into that virgin ass of his, claim it for his own as he drilled Danny into the mattress. He could never reveal the fantasy of tying Danny's wrists to the headboard, of kneeling astride him and feeding Danny his cock. And Steve would give a kidney to see Danny's reaction to Steve describing how he wanted to shove Danny over his desk at work, strip his pants down and fuck him raw while Kono, Chin and Lori were still within the Five-0's offices. Steve was an admitted exhibitionist and got off on the possibility of his team knowing **EXACTLY** what he was doing to Danny behind closed doors.

But those wet dreams would remain unfulfilled because Danny was straight.

So here he was, sitting by himself at the bar on Friday night, checking out the men while he nursed a third vodka and tonic. 

Something was wrong and he couldn't get a handle on it. Maybe he was having an off night; the week had been filled with nothing but lunacy, and not the usual kind.... 

**++++++++++**

_Monday morning at 8:13AM - A bank robbery in which a Senator was in the midst of; Five-0 got the call, and assumed it had been sent to them by HPD._

_Driving to the bank, Steve had to listen to Danny rant the usual lines - "Hostages; why is it always hostages at the crack of dawn? Don't bank robbers sleep in?" - but this time Steve was prepared with a new CD, which quieted his partner. He gave himself a mental pat on the back for calling Danny's mother and sisters to find out his musical tastes, other than Springsteen and Bon Jovi - the right music, in this case Janis Joplin, soothed the savage Danny._

_The team wondered where SWAT was, and did their own surveillance, which showed Senator Akaka on his knees, his hands behind his head, while a man with a gun stood over him. Steve and Chin knew the gunman looked familiar and thought he might have been on their "Watch List"._

_Steve and Kono took point, with Danny watching their backs, and Chin and Lori following, each with an HK-417._

_Danny made the mistake of asking Steve why there were assault rifles in the Camaro's trunk._

_Steve simply replied that Chin's bike didn't have a trunk, Lori's was already filled to the brim with "cool stuff", Kono wouldn't let him use the Cruze's, (to which Kono muttered, "Damn straight!") and, lastly, Grace would never have a reason to open the trunk._

_Danny knew better than to question him further - it would be a losing battle. Besides, Danny himself never went into the trunk anymore; he was afraid of what he would find there._

_And so the Governor's task force charged into the bank with guns drawn, ordering "Everyone on the ground hands behind your backs!"...and finding out 42 seconds later that this was a movie set when Danny leaned in and whispered, "Uh, Steve, did you notice the cameras, the stage lights and Colin Farrell?" On the upside, the star thought it was hysterical, went out with them for dinner and offered Kono a job on the movie. Kono asked permission to take some time off, and of course Steve had said yes, especially when she agreed to donate her paycheck to charity._

**~~~~~~~~**

_Tuesday afternoon at 1:19PM, a call came in from the Governor - there had been a bomb threat at one of the high schools, delivered by email to the principal. If they attempted to evacuate before a specific time (to be emailed later) the explosives would be detonated._

_Five-0 entered the school and were led to Principal Whates' office, where Steve and Danny took seats, Chin, Kono and Lori flanking them. The principal entered and took his seat, greeting them and making the oddest face at Steve._

_"Mister McGarrett, I never expected to see you in my office again; have you blown anything up lately?"_

_"All the time," Danny cracked. "Why, did he do the same here?"_

_"Danny," Steve warned, "we're here to discuss the bomb...."_

_"Steve blew up the chemistry lab during Freshman year," Principal Whates shook his head in disbelief. "We still don't know how he was able to do it, as the teacher insisted that none of the chemicals were dangerous."_

_Steve couldn't help the smirk. "I was quite talented."_

_Lori snickered and rattled off a formula to create nitroglycerine from innocuous ingredients; Danny muttered, "Mary Sue," and Kono yanked his hair and warned, "Play nice, Danno."_

_"He destroyed a Driver's Ed car and nearly gave the instructor a cardiac arrest when he opted to drive another car into the mountains and take sharp curves at speeds exceeding 60 miles per hour." The principal paused. "Mr. Chen still teaches the course and maybe you'll go out in a car with him again; he's always been a rat bastard and deserves torture."_

_Danny was laughing at this point, but calmed quickly, and they went back to the threat at hand._

_In the end it was a 'cookie-cutter' case - they easily traced the IP address to a couple of straight-A students, Bradley Price and Lissa Makaho, both 17 years old, who confessed immediately. The teenagers apparently didn't want the Republican candidate speaking at their school._

_Steve went to say hi to Mr. Chen, who took one look at him and fled the building._

**~~~~~~~~**

_Wednesday was slow and Steve declared it, "Finish your paperwork and hand in your requisitions and reimbursement forms Day". By 3PM his hand was cramped from signing forms._

_Steve put in his request for a grenade launcher for the 10th time, hoping that it would slip through the cracks and get approved; maybe if he bought Denning's secretary a dozen roses she'd put it through for him. He also wanted his money back on the apparel destroyed during various cases: 3 Henleys, 2 tee-shirts, 2 pairs of Cargos and one pair of Wolverines, plus $278.82 for various over-the-counter medical supplies, including $54.19 worth of Advil. Of course Steve, being an anal bastard, attached approximately 73 receipts which added up exactly to the amount on his reimbursement form._

_Chin requested 2.95 back when he misplaced his gel pen at a crime scene and had to purchase another, plus he needed glass cleaner for the computer and shammy cloths._

_Steve had no problem with that, but his eyes widened when he saw the cost: $165.43. He questioned Chin, who was very matter-of-fact about it: the cleaner was all natural and the cloths were woven-hemp, which made both environment-friendly, which in turn made Malia happy because he was helping her save the Earth; and when Malia was happy, Chin was **very** happy. That was the same moment Danny entered Steve's office, dropped a folder on his desk, smirked at Chin, said, "Let's see if you're this happy in a year," made a U-turn and returned to his own office._

_Chin lurked about Steve's office until he approved it._

_Kono asked for a bow and arrow set (Steve didn't want to know why) and better coffee - direct from Kenya. Steve knew better than to mess with a coffee order (he didn't drink the stuff as a norm and hadn't a clue there was a major difference between Italian and French Roasts, until he ordered the wrong one and heard about it for a week from both Danny and Kono) and signed it immediately. Kono also requested a $187 refund for the sneakers she ruined chasing a perp through mud. When Steve questioned her on the dollar amount, she stated that it was $87 for the sneakers and $100 for the time she missed at 'Pipeline' because she had to go shopping for the footwear._

_Lori wanted a new chair for her office, and had found a leather one for the bargain price of $326; she also ordered an espresso maker, coffee grinder, tea brewer, the large gift basket from Mrs. Fields, a membership in the Dessert-Of-The-Month club, neon Post-its (to match her moods) and a top-of-the-line surfboard. Steve laughed to himself when he read the side note for the board - **It may be necessary for a case one day** \- but he knew the truth: Kono was giving her lessons - and not just in surfing. Lori was practically living with Kono and Ben Bass, in Kono's one bedroom house, and...._

_Steve opted to stop thinking about Lori and Kono and Ben (even though the imagery in his head was kinda hot) and signed Lori's form. If he didn't, he was sure to hear about it from the two women, in stereo._

_Danny always asked for the same things - a Corporate Visa, breakfast daily (consisting of lox, bagels, cream cheese and malasadas), a buffet lunch (extra-lean corned beef, pastrami and coleslaw required - knishes optional), and a catered dinner (with servers and a mini-bar) for those cases that kept them at Iolani Palace until all hours of the night. Steve was waiting for word back on the Visa, but as far as the food, he had to reject it - again - but he did make a mental note to see that his team ate better when they were stuck in the office. Danny also had 2 pages of reimbursements and Steve declined to read them through after he skimmed down the list, which always brought a smile to his face (and Danny knew it and never made a secret of why he did it, and neither man cared what the higher-ups thought of it):_

_·_ **One blue tie** \- original was destroyed when used as a tourniquet for Commander McGarrett's leg (bullet wound - see attached photo)  
· **One white button-down shirt w/blue pinstripes** \- original was bled upon by Commander McGarrett's arm (stab wound - see attached photo)  
· **Professional cleaning for Camaro driver's seat** \- fabric stained dark red when Commander McGarrett was injured and drove himself to the hospital (stabbed **AND** shot - see attached photos - plural)  
· **Various groceries purchased new** \- food items grew moldy when Commander McGarrett hijacked the team for a 5 day stakeout. Included in this amount are imported chunks of both Parmesan and Romano cheeses ( **NOT CHEAP!** ) which were recycled as a school science project by Grace Williams (see attached photos - plural - of items and first prize blue ribbon)  
· **One 'Hello Kitty' laptop owned by Grace Williams** \- instead of chasing the (unarmed) perp on foot, Commander McGarrett removed laptop from back seat and used it as a Frisbee, giving the perp a concussion; it crashed to the ground and shattered. Reimbursement requested due to emotional stress. (see attached photo of Grace Williams in tears; see attached photos (plural) of her father when he learned the price of the fully-loaded MAC he promised her as a replacement; see attached photo of Commander McGarrett reluctantly giving his Visa card to the nice lady at Best Buy)  
· **One green tie** \- original shredded by Commander McGarrett because he did not like the color (see attached photo of said tie worn at 'Parent's Night'). 

_'It clashed with your eyes,' Steve thought as he signed off on it, pleased with himself for giving Danny a top of the line camera for his birthday. And being Steve was extremely fond of the Governor, he arranged to have the requisitions, along with Danny's (many) lovely full color photos delivered to Denning tomorrow during lunch._

_Thankful he was finally done, he gave everybody the rest of the day off._

**~~~~~~~~**

_Thursday morning Danny's car wouldn't start and he saw the tank was on empty; apparently Steve, who had been driving it as usual, had neglected to put gas in the tank **at all** \- which Steve heard about from the moment he picked Danny up to their arrival at the Palace. The first thing Steve did was pick up a malasada and stuff it into Danny's mouth to shut him up._

_At 10:36 they received a tip about a coke dealer they had been tracking; the team ended up arresting 7 bad guys and they kept a shitload of drugs off the streets._

_However, following the bust, when they returned to the Silverado, they found it stripped._

_Danny had to buy Steve two ice cream sundaes, a banana split and a milkshake to calm him down._

**~~~~~~~~**

_Friday morning at 7:01 Steve dragged Danny along to buy a new Silverado - his truck of choice - and Danny was thankful they had a fully loaded model that was dark blue; Steve refused to take any other color._

_Danny listened as Steve said the price was too high and took the innocent young salesman aside. He overheard the words, "Five-0," "Navy SEAL" and "drafted."_

_Steve not only negotiated (Danny later called it threatened) the guy down by $1600, but he also received an extended warranty and one year free of Sirius Radio._

_Danny felt sorry for the guy though, and gave the poor salesman his card as a "Get-Out-Of-Jail-Free-One-Time-Only" gesture, as long as the arrest was not for murder - unless it was his mother-in-law, which Danny would understand in full._

_At 2:41 Chin received a call from a girl who was somehow rerouted to Five-0 instead of HPD. She was shrieking that her "Chelsea" was going to be mutilated._

_The team was prepared for the worst._

_Upon their arrival at the address, they not only discovered it was a veterinary office, but that "Chelsea" was a cat who was about to be neutered._

_The caller, a 9 year-old girl, had been confused as to what was happening to her beloved pet._

_As far as Steve was concerned, it was as good a time as any to end the workweek and he sent everybody home._

**++++++++++**

Steve shook his head at the memories and once again checked out the men around him - God, he needed to get laid. But nobody caught his attention, although he caught quite a bit of it himself. The quiet ones he let down easy; the obnoxious ones who attempted to touch him received the patented McGarrett glare, which sent even the hardest SEALs to hide in supply closets. He was ready to split for the night when a body caught his attention on the dance floor.

He could only see the back of the man, who was swaying to the music and when the man turned, Steve nearly choked on his drink.

It was Danny - his dress pants and button-down shirt and tie-wearing partner - clad in a clinging tee-shirt that showed off the muscled biceps (and damn, they never ceased to send Steve's blood pressure sky-rocketing) and the trim and toned abdomen (that he secretly coveted and yearned to caress). Steve moved his eyes down Danny's body to see what color slacks he was wearing and - OHFUCKDEARLORDIHAVEDIEDANDGONETOHEAVEN! - Danny was wearing a pair of (previously never before seen by Steve) snug and well-worn Levis. He had to wipe his mouth from the literal drool that was gathering on his lips. 

Danny's ass looked positively delicious...and tight; as Danny moved with the sounds those jeans showed off every damn curve. Steve had this brief fantasy of grabbing Danny, bending him over a table and fucking him stupid and if he had another few drinks he might end up doing just that and Danny would never forgive him.

Steve finished his drink and attempted to have any and all thoughts that involved his cock and Danny's ass erased from his brain - for the moment. Right then he needed to be logical and coherent. Danny was in a gay club, dressed to kill, which to Steve translated that maybe Danny wasn't so straight after all; maybe Steve did have a chance. But he had to be careful, he knew that, so he decided to play drunk. If Danny had no interest in him, he could blame it on the alcohol. Steve slid off the bar stool and waded through the crowd, slipping an arm around Danny's waist and hugging him close.

Danny turned abruptly, ready to tell whomever it was that he wasn't interested. 

"Hiya, Danno," Steve smiled at him, "fancy meeting you here."

"Steve? What are you doing here?" 

"I like the music and the drinks are good. And you, Danno?" Steve didn't give him a chance to answer. "You never told me you liked...I thought...women."

"No," Danny tried to correct him, "you've got it all wrong."

Steve didn't hear him, and if he did, he ignored Danny. "I wish I would have known sooner," he slid his hand to Danny's nape and drew his mouth close, "and can I kiss you?"

As Steve leaned in, Danny ducked his head. "You're drunk, Steve; I can smell the vodka. How many have you had and please tell me you didn't drive here?"

"Yeah, I drove, but I'll leave the truck and get it tomorrow." Steve seemed quite happy. "And I dunno how many; I lost count."

Danny blinked at him, wondering if he had fallen into a mirror universe. Steve drank, but not like this. Maybe a shot or two after a case, or a few beers when they watched a game, but the SEAL was now swaying and slurring his words. He heard Steve saying something and finally focused back on him. "What?"

Steve flung an arm over Danny's shoulder and rested his forehead against Danny's; well rested was not quite right. He banged his head into Danny's. "I asked you if you loved me."

Danny knew he had to placate him. "If I didn't, Steven, I wouldn't be your partner."

"Really?" Steve's smile morphed into a shit-eating grin. "Why didn't you tell me, Danno? I thought we didn't have any more secrets."

"You are so crocked," Danny muttered. "Steve, I took a cab, but seeing as I have only had two beers at this point, I will drive you home." He reached into Steve's pocket and pulled his keys out. "Where did you park?"

"I'll show you when I come out of the little boy's room." Steve half stumbled to the bathroom.

At that moment the two bouncers from the entrance came out of nowhere and got in Danny's face. 

"Give me his keys and don't try any shit with him," one said. "He's Five-0, so keep your distance."

Danny sighed quite loudly and rolled his eyes. "I know who he is."

"Then you know he's got a partner who used to be HPD," the other added, "and if you attempt to take advantage of him, I'm sure his Danno will kick your ass."

"His **Danno**?" Danny wasn't sure how to react. "Does he refer to his partner as that?"

"Yeah," the first one nodded, "so stay the fuck away from him or **we** kick the crap out of you."

"Nice to know you boys are protective," Danny replied, "and just for the record, the only one doing any ass-kicking is going to be me, but that will come tomorrow when he's sober. Oh, one last thing - nobody calls me Danno but him and my kid. Understood?"

"Oh shit; you're Williams?" Number two asked.

"That would be me, and I'm surprised you didn't know." Danny caught sight of Steve weaving his way through the crowd back to him. "And let me ask you something - does he usually drink this much?"

"That's the weird part," number one said, "no. Maybe a few, but never like this. I didn't even think he was here long enough to get plastered."

"I'm ready to go home now, Danno." Steve was still grinning and then his face fell. "But I'm not sure where I left my truck."

The first guy pointed. "He always parks over there, in the spot reserved for official police vehicles."

"That's right," Steve perked up, "because I'm Five-0 and can park anywhere I want to! Right, Danno?"

Danny snorted and took Steve's arm. "Come along, Steven, time for all good SEALs to go home and sleep it off." 

Steve refused to move, glaring at Danny. "You called me a SEAL."

"And this means what?" 

"You always call me an Army Ranger," Steve was pouting again, "and I thought that was your term of endearment for me," his fingers slid up the back of Danny's tee, "like when I call you Danno." He leaned down and licked Danny's ear, "Don't you love me anymore?"

Danny was frozen for a few seconds, but shook himself out of his stupor.

Steve, his best friend/boss/partner, was gay - bisexual - whatever, and he was hitting on Danny. Of course the man was three sheets to the wind also, and Danny opted to humor him and deal with this new revelation at another time. Preferably with a pot of coffee and a box of Ho-Ho's. So Danny went for the casual approach as he answered Steve's question. 

"Yeah, I do," he replied with a nod as they walked to the truck, and he wondered, yet again, how insanity had become a large part of his nice and quiet life.

"More than malasadas?"

"Yes, Steve," Danny opened the door, "more than malasadas."

"More than coffee?" Steve folded his arms, waiting for an answer. "Well?"

"Fine, Steven, I love you more than coffee, too. Now will you please get in the truck?"

Steve smirked. "Only if you give me a kiss."

"Oh, for Pete's sake." Danny leaned up and planted one on Steve's cheek. "Satisfied? Now get in the truck."

"That wasn't a kiss." Steve groused. 

"A kiss is when one's lips touch skin; ergo, it was a kiss."

"Ergo. You always use that word and it’s a stupid word, and that wasn't a proper kiss." Steve pushed Danny against the truck, sealed his lips over Danny's, and when Danny opened his mouth, Steve slipped his tongue inside.

Danny was caught off guard and found himself returning the kiss without thinking; Steve's lips were soft as silk and his tongue was doing obscene things as it mapped out Danny's mouth. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined a kiss such as this - it was lust and want and need - it was pure sex. He moaned into Steve's mouth, unconsciously grinding his body forward...and then he tasted the vodka. His brain caught up to the rest of him and Danny tore his lips away, holding Steve at arm's length. "Okay, you got your kiss, so do what I said."

"Can I have another one, Danno?" Steve tried the puppy eyes, sure that would work.

"No, now get in; I mean it, Steven." Danny waved his arm towards the seat.

Steve lowered his eyelashes, looking demure and debauched at the same time. "You don't want me to kiss you again?" 

"Steve - **please** get in the truck?"

"Okay." Steve did as he was told and Danny buckled him in. "If I knew you loved me, Danno, we could have been coming here together."

"Huh?" Something clicked in Danny's head and he glanced at the club, then back to Steve. "Oh...oh, Steve, you misunderstood me."

"You don't love me?" Steve's eyes grew wide and the pout was back in full force.

At that moment Danny would have wagered his soul that Steve was going to cry. "I do, I really do." He noticed Steve's skeptical look. "Have I ever lied to you?"

That reply seemed to satisfy Steve, who smiled again and shook his head. "Nope."

"Then that's your answer." Danny closed Steve's door and went around to the driver's side. He had no sooner put the keys in the ignition when he found himself smushed against the door with Steve nuzzling his neck. "Steve, I, uh, I need to drive here, and you need to wear your seat belt." When Steve didn't move, Danny switched tactics and hit below the belt. "I'll tell Grace you didn't wear it."

Steve sighed against Danny's neck, but obeyed.

"That's a good boy," Danny huffed, pulling out of the spot. He didn't hear a peep out of Steve and glanced at him - Steve had passed out. Unfortunately, that gave Danny too much time to think. 

Why had Steve kissed him? Why had he kissed Steve back? He knew the answer to the latter - Steve kissed like he did everything else, with single-mindedness. Danny just knew that Steve was fully focused on him - there were no outside distractions. If there had been a mushroom cloud, Steve wouldn't have even noticed. Why had Danny stopped it? He could have melted into that kiss forever. Nobody stops lips like those unless they're fucking nuts themselves, so Danny came to the conclusion that yes, after all these years in pineapple-Hell, he'd finally joined the rest of the task force and gone completely over the edge. 

And GODFUCKINGDAMNIT! Not only had his batshit crazy SEAL partner turned his life upside down and inside out, but he had now done it to Danny's sexual orientation as well!

But that still left the question as to why Steve had kissed him.

Danny didn't have a clue that he was muttering all of this, and that his partner was not passed out, only 'playing possum'; Steve had put on a good show for not only Danny, but the bouncers also. Steve had heard every last word and was doing everything in his power to not make Danny pull over so he could unzip him, take Danny's cock into his mouth, and blow him until Danny forgot his own name. 

Once Danny stopped ranting and put on the radio, Steve was able to think about what had transpired that evening.

Based on Danny's reaction to the kiss, Danny was indeed straight. But on the flip side, Danny had responded to it, he'd gotten hard, so he felt something for Steve. 

Was it just sex? God knows Danny had less luck with women than anyone Steve had ever met, and they spent enough evenings together hanging out that Steve knew it for a fact. Maybe Danny wanted to experiment with him, and was that okay? Should he let Danny use him? That was a no-brainer - Steve would let him do anything if it gave Danny some happiness. But no, he knew better than that - Danny would never use him in any way. If Danny went to bed with him, it was because Danny loved him.

**~~~~~~~~**

The truck came to a stop in his driveway, and Steve waited for Danny to come around and unbuckle him. He willfully walked in the front door and headed for the stairs, but as Danny stopped to set the alarm, Steve made a U-turn and went out onto the lanai. He then stepped out onto the beach and began to strip off his clothing on his way to the water. 

Danny had gone upstairs to check on Steve, and then he searched downstairs and noticed the back door was open. He came to a halt a few feet onto the sand, thankful there was a full moon and he could keep an eye on his partner. 

Steve paused at the water's edge, turning back to stare at Danny for a moment. He smirked and walked (but didn't run, Danny was relieved to see) into the waves. Steve dove into a wave, sending Danny into a mild panic attack. He came up for air and his laughter broke the silence of the beach. 

"Steven McGarrett, you come right back here this instant!" Danny was a little concerned; as far as he knew, Steve was a bit sloshed.

Steve ignored him and swam further out, knowing (well, hoping at least) that Danny would follow. He knew Danny could swim, and even a lousy swimmer wouldn't have any problems with the calm waters this evening. "No way; you want me, you have to catch me!" Steve disappeared from sight again.

And why did Danny's brain opt to have a flashback to the opening scenes of 'Jaws' at that moment? As he headed for the water’s edge, he saw the trail of clothing and the last item was a pair of boxer-briefs. "Great," Danny murmured, "he's skinny-dipping." 

"I know you can't swim, Danny, but you can dog-paddle, can't you?!" Steve was purposely taunting him.

"I'm going to kill him." Danny unlaced his Wolverines (shit, now he even owned the same footwear as Steve did) and pulled them off, along with his socks. "He's going to eat greasy food for a month." His tee followed suit, and as his jeans came down he cursed himself for wearing navy blue briefs instead of boxers - then again boxers would not have worked with those jeans. Danny stepped into the water, which was surprisingly warm and, wanting to get things over with, he swam out to Steve.

Steve stared as his partner moved towards him; Danny was indeed a strong swimmer, and the only time Steve had seen him in the water was when Grace was there or he was taking a surfing lesson from Kono. But he had never seen Danny actually swim, with real strokes.

Danny finally reached him, treading water and studying Steve's face. "You're not drunk," he stated. "Why did you pretend?"

"If I had been wrong about you - about us - I could blame it on the booze," Steve admitted, taking one of Danny's hands in his.

"And if you were right?" Danny asked, sliding his other arm around Steve's waist.

"If I was right, Danny, then maybe we'd have some mind-blowing sex." Steve leaned down for a kiss, keeping it chaste. "I already figured out you're not gay, so why that club?"

"To quote somebody else, I like the music and the drinks are good." Danny began to return to shore, but Steve stopped him.

"Danny, you're out here already, so swim with me," Steve nodded to the buoy, "just for a little while."

Danny gave in and kept up with his partner. "How do you know I'm not gay? Okay, I have a kid, but that doesn't mean anything; some gay men have kids."

"Because while we were in the car, your inner-voice made itself heard loud and clear." They reached the buoy and each held on. "You said you could have _"melted into that kiss forever"_ and that _"after all these years in pineapple-Hell, you'd finally joined the rest of the task force and gone completely over the edge."_ Steve looked rather smug. "And I believe you also stated, and I quote, _"My batshit crazy SEAL partner has not only turned my life upside down and inside out, but he has now done it to my sexual orientation as well,"_ which I wasn't even trying to do, but if I managed it, I'm giving myself a gold star." He sank under the water.

"C'mon, Steve, give me a break here!" Danny felt something brush his leg and had a brief moment of panic, and then he felt fingers grasping his briefs and pulling them down and off.

Steve came up and held the briefs in the air. "You want them, you have to catch me." He went under again and surfaced a few feet away, seeing the determined look on Danny's face. That spurred Steve on to head to shore.

"You're taking advantage of your non-aquatic partner!" Danny yelled, knowing he couldn't catch Steve, but trying anyway.

Steve paused close to shore, where it was shallow enough for him to stand, and threw the briefs onto the sand. Once Danny swam closer, Steve grabbed him by the ass and lifted him up, kissing him again, and he stumbled toward the beach. He was gentle as he lay Danny down and cradled the back of Danny's head with one hand while the other palmed his face. "I'm going to kiss you again." He brought his lips down, yet this time hesitated for a moment. "You make me so happy, Danno." His lips rested against Danny's but this time he was welcomed with an open mouth and a tongue that wanted to duel with his. 

Danny's body had taken on a life of its own; while Steve was tongue-fucking his mouth, his hips arched and swayed, finding friction against Steve's hardness. His right hand was groping Steve's ass and his left was gripping Steve's right bicep, holding tightly. 

When they came up for air Steve kissed his way to Danny's ear, nibbling the lobe, blowing cool breath inside and sighing. "Danno...do it, baby...oh fuck yeah...come for me."

This time it was Danny who dragged Steve's mouth to his, and taught Steve that Jersey boys knew how to use their tongues as lethal weapons also. "S-Steve...fuck - oh God!" He was coming against Steve's skin, panting for breath and he searched for Steve's lips, swallowing his very breath.

Steve was far gone; his brain hit the stratosphere as his orgasm tore through him like wildfire. "Danno, sweet Danno, fucking beautiful." 

There were more kisses and more touching, along with moaning and soft sighs.

Danny grinned up at Steve. "Best orgasm ever."

"Fucking intense." Steve forced himself to his feet, then pulled Danny up. "Clothes in the washer, bodies to a shower." He leaned in for another kiss. "You're not going to bitch about sand getting in places it wasn't meant to be, are you?"

"Not tonight."

They headed inside together, dumping the clothes in the washing machine.

"You calling me 'Danno' when we're like that," Danny said, "makes me feel...."

"I'm sorry, Danny." Steve averted his eyes as he spilled the detergent into the washer. "I guess it being Gracie's name for you and all, it would make it kind of weird." He closed the washer and walked out of the laundry room, going upstairs to take a shower.

"Oh, you are so **not** pulling this shit on me anymore." Danny was loud enough for Steve to hear. "I am sick and tired of the silent treatment when the conversation turns to the emotional." He stomped up the stairs, pounding his foot down with every step. He heard the shower begin to run, and if Steve thought he could hide in there, he had another thing coming. Danny opened the bathroom door and took a deep breath - oh yeah, he had definitely crossed the border into insanity now. Pulling back the shower curtain he stepped in and faced his partner. "For your information," Danny paused for effect, "I was going to say that yeah, hearing you moan out my daughter's nickname for me during sex should be a turn-off." 

"Should be?"

"It turned me on like a goddamn Christmas tree." Danny took Steve's hand and brought it to his cock. "I'm hard again just thinking about it; you made it sound so fucking filthy."

Steve began to stroke Danny's length with his left hand, while his right palm slid across Danny's chest to a nipple, rolling it in his fingers. "But it's Grace's name for you; I'm just borrowing it."

"Fuck, that feels nice, Steve." Danny braced his hand on Steve's shoulder to keep his balance; between the stimulation to his nipples and his cock, not to mention Steve's lips against his ear, he was ready to fall off his feet. "There's a difference between Grace's 'Danno' and your 'Danno' - HOLYSHIT!" Danny moaned in clear pleasure as Steve's teeth teased a nipple. "Warn a guy, would ya? Where was I before you killed a few brain cells - oh yeah. To Grace it's 'Daddy', to you, it's something I could not repeat to her...ever." 

There was more kissing, and fingertips discovered hot spots as they washed each other. 

"You like it when I nibble on your ear." Steve whispered, doing just that. "And your hips are sensitive." He caressed them, massaging them with his thumbs, getting a moan from Danny and his voice dropped, it was almost husky, as he blew in Danny's ear asked, "What else, Danno?" He grabbed Danny's ass and squeezed, his cock coming into contact with Danny's. "Tell me what gives you pleasure and I'll do it for you; anything."

"I don't know anymore." Danny slid his hands over Steve's shoulders. "Kiss me again?"

Steve had no problem with that. As his lips met Danny's again he pulled them both under the spray. "We're taking more than three minutes."

"And your point, McGarrett?" 

"I think we're done." Steve shut off the water and the two dried each other off. "Bed?"

"Bed," Danny agreed as his breath was stolen again. 

Lips were sealed together as they stumbled towards the bed, and as Steve grew lost in the kiss every fantasy he'd ever had about Danny took a flying leap out the window. "I want you inside me, Danny." As they hit the bed he rolled over, pillowing his head in his arms. "I want you to fuck me so hard that I see stars."

"Uh, okay, but Steve, I don't know what to do." Danny shrugged. "I mean I do know the mechanics, I'm not that ignorant, but as far as doing it...."

Steve reached into the nightstand drawer, slapping a tube of lube into Danny's hand. "I think you can figure out what to do with that."

Danny just stared at the tube, then his eyes moved to Steve and the blue was brighter then the norm - Danny's eyes were filled with mirth. "Maybe I should read the directions." He flipped the tube over and read to himself and then waved the tube in front of Steve's face. "I'm not sure what this word means."

"Danny, you're killing the mood here." Steve gave him a small smile; he **really** did love it when Danny was happy.

"Mood? We have a mood?" Danny glanced around the room. "There are no candles, no incense, no chocolate sauce and no porn on the TV; all we have is a half-used tube of lube. Ergo, we do not have a mood."

"There's the fucking 'ergo' again!" Steve failed at stopping his giggle. "Is there a reason you feel the need to use that word instead of, oh, therefore or consequently?"

"Thank you, Mister Thesaurus." Danny flipped the cap on the tube and slicked two fingers, rubbing them to warm it. He flicked one against Steve's hole and Steve lurched forward. "And 'ergo' annoys you more." 

"You want candles, I have some scented ones downstairs." Steve moaned as Danny teased his hole, slowly sliding one finger in. 

" **You** like scented candles?" Danny grabbed Steve's right ass cheek and squeezed it. 

"Very much." Steve was moving his hips, enjoying the feeling. "But if it's incense you prefer, there's some in the other bedroom."

"Incense, too?" Danny slid his finger out and returned with two, hearing Steve's breaths grow deeper.

"Mary's." Steve was grinding down against the bed. "She thinks it hides the smell of the weed when she crashes here."

"I know you don't have chocolate sauce," Danny slid his fingers deeply, wriggling them a bit, hearing another moan from Steve. "All that leaves is porn on the TV."

"I thought...Danny, I thought you never did this before." Steve was shifting back upon Danny's fingers, making sure Danny hit his prostate again. 

"I haven't with a man, Steve, but some women like anal play and I always aim to please." Danny took a chance with three fingers and it was tight, but Steve urged him on and began to move to his knees. 

"Fuck, that's good." Steve arched his back, his ass in the air. "I didn't know - God, Danny, I didn't know."

"You've never bottomed before, have you Steve?" Danny already knew the answer, but he had to ask the question. 

"No." Steve's voice was so soft Danny had to strain to hear him. "I've always been afraid, but with you I feel safe. I know you'd stop if I changed my mind; you wouldn't force me if I said no. That's why I never let a man top me."

"You trust me that much?" Danny's voice cracked with emotion.

"I trust you with my life every day, Danny; why wouldn't I trust you with this?"

Danny continued to finger-fuck him while his other hand rubbed Steve's back with soothing circles, trying to relax him. "You've told me what you want, and I'm ready to give it to you, but Steve, if you're not totally okay with being on the bottom, then don't." 

Steve turned and gave Danny his most menacing glare. "Get with the fucking, Williams, that's an order."

"I am immune to that glare," Danny slipped his fingers free and slicked his cock, "so don't waste it on me." He hoped Steve was ready for this, but if not, Danny was prepared to stop, roll over, and present Steve with a new fuck toy named 'Danno'. 

Steve reached back and took hold of Danny's cock, stroking hard, dragging Danny's cock to his hole. "Please do this for me."

Danny pulled Steve wide and edged forward, the cock head pressing inside the tight hole; he had to use some pressure to push inside. He heard Steve grunt and stilled. "Babe? You good?"

"Yeah, Danny," Steve replied, taking a deep breath, "just give me a sec, 'kay?"

"You let me know when, Steve." Danny reached down and took Steve's cock in his fist, languid strokes meant to inflame. He may have been new to the guy/guy thing, but Danny knew what turned him on and hoped it did the same for Steve. It obviously did, because Steve was whispering a litany of filth - in English, Pidgin, and French.

Steve suddenly opened for him and as Danny felt the heat surrounding his cock, he also heard a sharp moan of, "Holy mother of God," and it took Steve's light laugh to realize he himself had said it. "Steve...you're so tight...please tell me I'm not hurting you." Danny gasped as he slid the rest of the way, his balls resting against Steve's bare flesh. 

"No, no pain." Steve pulled forward and slid back upon Danny's cock, and it brushed his prostate and Steve saw a flash of bright white - his vision began to swim. "Oh God - Danny...fuck, what the hell....?" He made the same motion again, trying to draw Danny deeper - he needed to feel that sensation again. He clenched his muscles, getting a howl from Danny, who shoved in hard, brushing the spot again. Danny pulled back a bit, Steve trying to move with him, but Danny held him by the hips, trying to keep some semblance of control. "Danny, please don't stop...oh God please...."

"I won't stop, babe." It took a few seconds for Danny to understand what Steve was saying with those words; "please don't stop" wasn't about the sex anymore - it never had been. "I will never stop loving you, Steven, I promise."

Steve threw his head back and Danny moved forward, the two of them blindly stealing a kiss.

Danny draped himself over Steve's back, driving deeper still. He jerked Steve's cock rough and then Steve's hand was surrounding his, setting the rhythm he liked, the two of them sending Steve flying into an powerful orgasm. He felt Steve's come on his hand and fucked him harder, and when he came, he moaned, "I love you, Steven," and practically collapsed atop Steve's back. 

Danny moved first, and if he could, he would have stayed within Steve's ass forever and then some. "Be right back." He nearly fell off the bed, trying to regain his balance, and went to the bathroom, cleaning himself and coming out with a warm cloth, doing the same for Steve. "That was...oh Christ, Steve...."

"That was some amazing fucking, Danny." He noticed the questioning look on Danny's face. "What is it?"

"Steve, you could have anybody...."

Steve's eyes grew wide as saucers and he cut Danny off mid-sentence. "I don't want anybody but you, Danno, I swear it." 

"I know that, you goof." Danny placed a kiss to his forehead. "But you're really hot and I'm...I used to chase cheerleaders - they didn't chase back."

"I would have chased you back." Steve ducked his head and Danny saw the faintest tinge on pink come to his cheeks. "You really think I'm hot?"

"Don't you look in the mirror?"

"I shave every day, well, almost every day, so yeah, I guess I do." Steve laughed a little. "But you didn't answer me."

Danny had to take a moment to formulate a response - Steve apparently didn't see himself as others saw him, all muscles and body ink and seductive smile and bedroom eyes. "I think you're beautiful and the rest of you is magnificent."

"What if I looked different?" Steve asked, clearly serious. "Would you still love me?"

"I don't understand the question."

"If I was in some horrible accident and my face was messed up, would you still want to be with me?"

"I have to tell ya, babe, this is the weirdest post-sex conversation I have ever had." He could see Steve wanted an answer. "Steve, if you woke up tomorrow looking like 'Bobo, the Dog-Faced Boy', I would still love you. And, uh," Danny's brows furrowed as if deep in thought, "if you woke up as 'Bobo the Dog' I'd have to reconsider my views on bestiality."

"I'm not touching that one, Danno." But Steve did grin for a moment, before his face shut down again. "Sometimes people like the wrapping paper better than what's inside; once they open it, they want to return it."

"I never return or re-gift," Danny replied with a straight face. "It's bad manners."

Steve relaxed with his back against Danny's chest, tracing patterns in Danny's thighs with his fingertips. "Do you love me, Danno?"

"I told you I did." Danny squeezed his hand. "Or did the 'not-quite-drunk' Steve McGarrett forget already?"

"No, I mean how long?"

"Friend, since the day you fixed my visitation with Grace." Danny slid his arms over Steve's shoulders, leaving soft kisses around his neck while his palms skimmed Steve's nipples. "As something more...maybe tonight, I don't know." He licked his way to Steve's shoulder.

"Are you **in love** with me?" Steve moaned as Danny bit his shoulder. 

" **In love**?" Danny raised his head, meeting Steve's questioning gaze. "Are you talking about the kind of love where if you asked me to prove my love by jumping off the Verrazano-Narrows Bridge, I would take a flying leap without any hesitation? Or, since we are in this God-forsaken pineapple-laden Hellhole, fling myself into Kīlauea?"

"Yes, Danny, that's what I meant." Steve was clearly exasperated and he tried to move, but was pulled back into Danny's arms. "What now?"

"If you want your answer," Danny laced his fingers with Steve's, "we can drive to Mauna Loa; it's closer."

"You'd jump into Mauna Loa for me?" Steve couldn't help the silly grin.

"For you...and the fame my death would garner." Danny leaned in for a quick kiss that Steve turned into a 90 second lip-lock until Danny drew back, panting for air. "I want you to know, I just saw fucking fireworks, Steven."

"I don't see fireworks when I kiss you," Steve said quietly, waiting for Danny to open his mouth before leaning in and whispering, "I see the fucking Big Bang," before licking at Danny's lips, ready to dive in for another kiss.

Danny turned his head away. "Not a SEAL; I need to breathe for a minute or so." He placed his palm on Steve's chest, holding him at bay. "Much as your kisses thrill me to no end, my lips are sore."

"Okay, Danno," Steve sighed and lay down, pulling Danny into his arms. "You are never permitted to wear those jeans in public again." 

"Excuse me?"

"Or a tight tee-shirt." Steve nodded as if to say, 'and that's final!'

"And what am I supposed to wear when I go out, Steven?"

"We'll find something, Danny; I can get you one of Kamekona's tees and you can wear...."

"A pair of board shorts?"

"Good idea," Steve agreed, “they’re baggy, so I deem them acceptable."

"Okay, Steve." Danny snuggled in. "Whatever you say, Steve; my wardrobe is at your command."

"That's right and don't you forget it." Steve had made up his mind that nobody would ever see Danny in those jeans again, even if he had to burn them.

Of course he didn't know that Danny owned a pair of black jeans that were just as form-fitting...and Danny had decided he would make it a point to wear them to work on Monday morning - along with the tight grey muscle shirt that was hidden in a drawer. 

The start of the workweek was going to be quite interesting, oh yes indeed.

**FIN**


End file.
